


Varieties of yuzu

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Mixed Emotions, Spanking, yuzu flavours, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is what happens when you talk to friends who are also writers...To be a bit more clear, my friendKatjaTherawrote atake offfrom my Redemption story, then I wrote a take off of that... ^^;In her take, Javi didn't tell Yuzu if he liked the taste of yuzu, therefore the testing.Though while the inspiration for this came from Redemption originally, this is not the same timeline/universe: in this, Yuzu and Javi have been lovers for a while already. If not everything is as might be considered "normal" - or not, YMMV ;) - they have their reasons.As usually, standard RPF disclaimer applies.





	Varieties of yuzu

"Sit, sit," Yuzu urged when they got back to Javi's hotelroom, almost physically pushing him onto the couch on one side of the low table. He then proceeded to unpack a variety of seemingly unrelated items he had bought during their earlier store visit, lined them up on the table. Then frowned at them.

Leaving Javi to look on in baffled bemusement.

"Yuzu?" he said.

"A moment," Yuzu answered, looking at his arrangement on the table, then picked up some to change the line up. Looked at the new version, then moved things again for a third variation.

"Yuzu," Javi repeated again, a bit more emphatically; he was generally quite willing to accommodate the quirks of his younger lover, but lately Yuzu had been strangely unsettled, at times even prone to snap - though quick to apologize once he realised he had done so - leaving Javi irritated in turn, in particular since Yuzu kept claiming that nothing was wrong.

Which Javi didn't believe for a moment.

In any case his more insistent tone had managed to catch the younger man's attention, he made a sweeping gesture at the presentation on the table.

Not that that told Javi anything about the maybe a dozen items lined up there:

A small glass bottle that looked like a salt or pepper shaker, only with a pale yellow powder in it, at one end.

At the other, a much larger bottle, equally made of glass, filled with something that might or might not be soy sauce.

In between a variety of bags and packages, a 500 ml bottle of what looked like plain water, a styrofoam cup of some noodles, a case of sembei - rice crackers - next to some version of Pokky, other things, not all identifiable to him.

"Yuzu," Javi said a third time, becoming annoyed finally with a performance he could absolutely make no sense of.

"Yes," Yuzu nodded in turn, finally getting around to answer, after taking way too long for Javi's taste, "all yuzu. Now we can make a compare test."

He picked up the small bottle with the yellow powder.

"Dry yuzu," he explained, removing the plastic sealing and opening the top, then handing it to Javi, "for cooking."

Taking it simply from habit, Javi sniffed at the top - in dried form the scent was not very strong, he thought - but refused to taste it, despite Yuzu's protests that he should. He firmly put the bottle back on the table.

Before he could comment again Yuzu had opened a large clear stiff celophane bag, removed two smaller ones from it, opened those in turn.

"Yuzu monaka," he explained, "it's a Japanese sweet, pretty popular."

"I like it, a lot," he said, offering one to Javi, then popping the other in his own mouth.

It did taste rather good, Javi admitted to himself, but even with that, he had no intention of going through this weirdness of a "yuzu compare test."

"Come on, Yuzu," he said, "this is silly. Quit it."

"But you didn't tell me if you like yuzu," Yuzu protested, pouting. "I want to know!"

He took the small box that Javi had recognised at least generally, offering the tasty chocolate covered and flavoured sticks from the package he had quickly opened.

"Pokky, at least?" he asked, making puppy eyes.

Irresistible eyes usually for Javi; this time, the look only made him more determined to stop this silliness. And maybe finally find out what had made Yuzu behave so weirdly lately.

"I said NO, Yuzu," he said with noticeable force behind the words, "not even Pokky. Not even if it tastes good. Not now."

"But..." Yuzu started to protest, the words ending in a outraged yelp - Pokky dropping back on the table as he let the box go in surprise - when he suddenly found himself pulled over Javi's lap, a slap landing on his rear with emphasis at least equal to the prior words.

"I warned you, Yuzu," Javi whispered silkily, "I've told you more than once before that when I say quit it, I mean, quit it!"

"Yes, but..." Yuzu protested again, trying to free himself but not succeeding when an arm was firmly placed over his waist to hold him in place, "but..."

"No but," Javi said simply, less an interruption than a quiet statement of fact, paired with another slap placed on the other half of Yuzu's shapely rear.

"Javi," Yuzu tried another protest, "I only wanted..."

"Enough," Javi interrupted, to slap number three.

"And stop pouting," he added - placing slap number four, like the three before placed to never be on top of another, spreading the impact - knowing Yuzu was, even if he could not see his face.

"You could start thinking, instead," he suggested calmly, keeping up a steady rhythm that made Yuzu flinch, making him try to wiggle away again, "you should know what about."

"Behave!" he said more sternly, holding Yuzu's waist more tightly. He suppressed a smile at the involuntary small whimper that was the only answer, he did not want himself to mellow towards Yuzu that quickly.

"Good," he said finally, some minutes later, when Yuzu finally had stopped to struggle against his spanking physically and equally had given up on stubbornly trying to withhold any sound of pain at the slaps Javi kept applying with almost evil precision, for maximum effect, each slap finally, inevitably followed by a small whimper.

Javi briefly wondered how long it would take to turn those into wails and pleads for mercy, but finally allowed himself to smile as he decided Yuzu's punishment should be enough - for the moment.

He briefly brushed his flat hand over Yuzu's rear, not sure the other was able to even feel the caress, then loosened his hold on Yuzu's waist.

Wondering what emotion he would face in other other's face - resentment or acceptance, or something else - he reached for Yuzu's shoulders to gently turn him around still on his lap, wipe away a tear precariously clinging to the corner of an eye.

"Angry, my love?" he asked softly.

Yuzu, snuggling close, shook his head, silently he took Javi's right hand - the left was resting on his shoulder, holding him tight - pressed a kiss in the reddened palm.

"I love you, Javi," he whispered back.

He kissed the palm of Javi's hand again, then put a butterfly light kiss on the others lips.

Blinked away some tears, before they could roll down his cheeks.

"You should have used a hairbrush or something," he said, trying to change the mood, distract from the intense emotion that was essentially shaking him. "Though maybe next time, tell me when I'm getting really annoying, first? That might be less painful for both you and me."


End file.
